paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fletcher
Fletcher is the older half brother of chase, he is a teen pup and unofficial member of the paw patrol. Appearance Fletcher is a german shepherd, husky mix. He has markings similar to chase only different colours. He has tan markings on his face, back and tail. His face is mostly white as well as his belly and limbs. His eyes are dark green in colour. Fletcher does not have a complete paw patrol uniform since he is not a full member. He does have a sports uniform though, a green and yellow football shirt with the numbers 01 imprinted on it in white, he sometimes wears green wristbands when he is playing soccer also. Personality While Chase is mature, obedient, polite and well mannered Fletcher is the exact opposite, immature for his age, sarcastic and disobedient. He makes unnecessary, witty remarks whenever he can and is often caught pranking other pups. He tends to tease Chase a lot due to his too serious personality. He is more then often found causing all sorts of trouble around adventure bay and then fleeing from the scene as soon as chase and the others show up to fix his mess. Although Fletcher can be unruly most times he does have a little common sense. He knows when to stick up for others and to fight for what he believes. He is very protective of his little brother and loves him to bits (even though he wouldn't dare say that himself). Bio Fletcher was born the mutt pup of a female german shepherd (Chases mom) and male husky. As a pup he loved to explore and often went looking for trouble, he also showed a love for sports. When he was still young his mother and father spilt, his mother moving to adventure bay and his father leaving for Alaska..but he never made he journey. A few years later his mother found another partner, a german shepherd police officer who later became chases father and Fletchers stepdad. Fletchers new found father had a deep hatred towards him. He did not like having Fletcher around chase believing him to be a bad influence because of all the trouble he causes and his wild nature. The neglect and insults from his step father turned Fletcher into a bully. He hurtfully teased Chase when his parents weren't looking and bullied smaller pups and never did as he was told. It wasn't until his mother found out about the bullying that he stopped. He realised it gained him nothing and that he had no friends anymore. Fletcher redeemed himself and focused on guiding his brother so that he would never turn into a bully like he was. Fletcher went back to his childhood hobby, football, soon after he reformed himself. He even taught his little brother how to play. He is the team captain of the Adventure Bay Rovers (a soccer team he founded). He also recently met a Rottweiler named Tanker, who becomes his girlfriend. Fletcher spends his days playing football and hanging with his friends Sport, Wes and Kendall, causing all kinds of trouble. He also helps the Paw Patrol whenever he is needed, he likes to train the pups in sports and make sure they are fit for missions, he also tends to tease a lot of name from time to time, mainly Rocky, Zuma and of course, Chase. Stories He Appears In Present Day A Pups Big Brother Sarah v.s Chase Pups and the Hockey Tournament Pup Busters Ep 1: Feathers? Future Gen Pups and the Allergic reaction Trivia Catchphrases (just for fun) No need to fear! Fletcher is hear! Did somebody call awesome? Where's the party if there's no me? Voice actor Young: Singing: John Travolta (Voice of Bolt) Older/Current: John Travolta (Voice of Bolt) Fun facts! * He is petrified of mice * I adopted Fletcher from DJ-Doxie on Deviantart * Fletcher originally had Magenta coloured eyes * He was originally chases cousin, but I figured brothers would be more fun * Fletchers very protective of his brother and his girlfriend, Tanker * He is a secret geek and loves to read comics * He is dating Betta-girl11's (on Da) OCS Tanker * His best friend in the whole world is Sport, they have a brother like relationship and share a common love for sports * When hes older he has four pups with Tanker; Blitz, Camo, Crash and Soda (the pups and Tanker don't have pages yet) * He loves playing with his nieces, Lani and Sora and his nephew, Ace Gallery FletcherAndChase.jpeg|Fletcher teasing his lil bro chase. ~ drawn by the Tundrathesnowpup <333 FletcherAndChase2.jpg|Fletcher giving chase a noogie ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da FletcherAndTanker.jpg|Fletcher and Tanker separated from each other ~ drawn by Betta-girl11 on Da FletcherHuman.jpg|Human Fletcher (top right) and others ~ drawn by DJ-Doxie on Da Fletcher.jpg|Funny pic of Fletcher dancing to 'I'm sexy and I know it"~drawn by koho2001 <333 FletcherAndChase3.jpg|Cute pic of Fletcher and chase ~ AT with iceethearticpup12 FletcherAndWes.jpg|Fletcher and his pal Wes running away from a very angry snappy ~ by koho2001 <333 UncleFletcher.jpg|Pic I drew of Fletcher with his nephew and nice (Lani and Ace) ^^ Fletcher2.jpg|Puppy Fletcher doodle I did~ FletcherAndChase4.jpg|Coloured the AT I did with iceethearticpup12~ Fletcher.png|Fletcher, Gift art by Sarah the FBI pup Twitterpated.jpg|Fletcher making fun of Sports crush on Ocean Fletcher .jpg|At with Taten1199 Fletcher and Chase.jpg|Human Fletcher and chase playing in the snow~ AT with chasexskyelover7 Fletcher, stop it.jpg|Adorable gift from Chandlerscout, I love it so much! <33 FletcherAndSora.jpg|Doodle I did of Uncle Fletcher with his neccesary Sora (who belongs to 258Raindrop) Fletcher6.jpg|Confetti teasing Fletcher with a gummy mouse (Fletcher is dead scared of mice) FletcherAndChase.jpg|Fletcher doing what he does best! Embarrassing his lil bro in front of his friends Teenagers.jpg|Another adorable gift from Chandlerscout <333 Fletcher and his sister Elsa Drawing of fletcher by Derekthetrackingpup .jpg|Fletcher Headshot by Derekthetrackingpup FletcherAT.jpg|Fletcher~ Art Trade with Zumarocks3390 ^^ Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Teenagers Category:Grown up animals Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Relatives Category:Character by Wittlefuzzypuppehs